My Favorite Mistake: Take 10
by U mAdE mE sCrEaM
Summary: DESTINY: It gives a repitition of a perticular saturday to Hermione for a few second chances to put the day the way its meant to be and some how, someday she can be with Ron, she just has to figure out what to do.
1. Day Saturday 1

A/N this might be a tad bit weird at the beginning but it will make sense later.

My Favorite Mistake: Take 10

Chapter 1

Hermione walks down to the great hall for a Saturday lunch, the clock strikes 12:30 as she sits at her house table and waits for Harry and Ron. About five minutes of reading and waiting they appear and lunch begins.

"Hey Hermione…whats up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling" she smiled brightly.

Ron spotted lunch. "Uh! Turkey again!"

She looked at Harry who had his head in his arms. She reached over and ruffled his hair and said "Rise and shine".

He then lifted his head "I'll rise but I refuse to shine"

"You noticed that he's still in his pajamas, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeh" she said plainly.

"So, never mind him, did you hear about the valentines dance next week?"

"No" her head was once again in a book.

"Does that mean you don't have a date?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled sweetly and leaned over the table to him "Do you need me to find you a date?"

He shook his head, thinking that she might have taken a hint. "There's always the Patail sisters again"

His smile drooped a thousand feet. He sighed and handed her his charms homework. "Check, please?"

"Again, Ron?"

"I said 'please'".

" I know, but does anyone check my work?"

"You know what… just forget it" He exploded " your always calling me stupid and putting me down and its bloody annoying… not all of us are Ms. Perfect like you, so for now on don't talk to me and just stay out of my life… it'll make you much more happier!"

Hermione sat open mouthed as Ron grabbed his homework and stormed out of the hall.

Harry lifted his head "Wow…anyways, you know, he was trying to ask you to the dance, right?"

Hermione mumbled something into her arms and then she too lifted her head "Fine, then will you go with me?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure, why not?" He said.

Ten years later Hermione and Harry are married. Harry is a muggle janitor and a drunk. Hermione often gives him excuses so she can go out with another man. She is miserable and does not know that she ha a child on the way. Hermione dies at 37.

A/N The second chapter will be up soon, and it will make everything more clearly.


	2. Day Saturday 2

**A/N- READ THIS PLEASE! This might be a tad bit weird at the beginning but it will make sense later, just bear with me, trust me, you'll understand. This chapter may start and seem like the first chapter, but just read it, it is not a mistake. And**

**Thank you to my firstthree reviewers:**

ColdPlayGirl

axbrokenxsmile

mysteries green fairy

My Favorite Mistake: Take 10

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione walks down to the great hall for a Saturday lunch, the clock strikes 12:30 as she sits at her house table and waits for Harry and Ron. About five minutes of reading and waiting they appear and lunch begins.

"Hey Hermione…whats up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling" she smiled brightly.

Ron spotted lunch. "Uh! Turkey again!"

She looked at Harry who had his head in his arms. She suddenly was hit with a strange sense of deja vu. Harry then lifted his head and said to no one in particular "I'll rise but I refuse to shine"

"You noticed that he's still in his pajamas, right?" Ron asked.

"Wait, why are talking to me?" she asked thinking 'didn't this happen yesterday?'

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at her with caution.

"Nothing… never mind…it was just a dream, it had to have been"

"So, never mind that, did you hear about the valentines dance next week?"

"No…wait, did you just say- that couldn't have been a dream, b-b-but Ron, didn't we do this already?"

"Do what? What in the bloody world are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"b-but you yelled at me a-and then ran away" she sighed heavily "Am I going crazy?" she then mumbled.

"Yes, I think you are" Harry said groggily.

"You know what?" said Ron "you need some rest Hermione"

"NO..."heads turned at her outburst "no… I'm fine"

"If you say so, anyway, does that mean you don't have a date?" He asked hopefully.

"BUT YOU ASKED ME THAT YESTERDAY!" she screeched pointing a finger at Ron.

Heads turned again and he whispered "no I didn't, yesterday was Friday, I only found out about the dance today"

"b-but then what's today?"

"What are you talking about? Today is Saturday"

"Again!"

"Wow, I think your not feeling well or something, its probably from the stress of so much work, so before you completely burn out and explode, will you check my charms homework?"

Wide eyed as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head, Hermione shakily accepted the piece of paper and quietly corrected it.

Ten years later Hermione works for Ron while he constantly over-works her and he never shows the slightest sign of gratitude. She soon escapes this job and becomes a dentist. She never marries. She lives in a house full of cats and dies in her late 90's.

* * *

A/N The Third chapter will be up very soon, and it will make everything even more clearly. Feel Free to ask questions in reviews or e-mails, I will answer! 


	3. Day Saturday 3

Disclaimer: HP? Not mine!

A/N YEY! The next chappie!

Hermione walks down to the great hall for a Saturday lunch, the clock strikes 12:30 as she sits at her house table and waits for Harry and Ron. About five minutes of reading and waiting they appear and lunch begins.

"Hey Hermione…what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling" she smiled brightly. She stopped suddenly and furrowed her brow in confusion, feeling oddly weird.

Ron spotted lunch. "Uh! Turkey again!"

'Turkey?' she thought.

She looked at Harry who had his head in his arms. She suddenly was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. Harry then lifted his head and said to no one in particular "I'll rise but I refuse to shine"

"You noticed that he's still in his pajamas, right?" Ron asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked aloud "didn't this happen yesterday, wait no! It was the other Yesterday?...! What's going on, didn't we do this before? ... I mean twice? I mean- Arrrr! I don't know what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at her with caution, it seemed as though she was going to hurt someone.

"Nothing… never mind…it had to be just a bad dream, it had to have been, this isn't possible"

"Okay, you really have to calm down; so, change of subject, did you hear about the valentines dance next week?"

"No…wait, did you just say- that couldn't have been a dream, b-b-but Ron, You already asked me this the two yesterdays ago, this happened twice, I come in…turkey…rise and shine…the dance…" She began to ramble and pace back and forth.

"What in the bloody world are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

"b-but you yelled at me a-and then ran away, and then it happened again but then he second yesterday you made me correct your charms homework…" she sighed heavily thinking hard for a solution "Oh Merlin….I've gone crazy!" she breathed.

Ron looked at her horrifyingly confused.

"Precisely" Harry said Squinting through his tired eyes.

"You know what?" said Ron "you need to go to the Hospital wing…NOW!"

"NO..."heads turned at her outburst "no… I'm fine"

"NO, you're going _now._" He said sternly

Against her wishes and complaints Ron preformed and body bind on her and wrestled her to the Hospital wing with a sleepy Harry following behind.

While Madam Pomfrey checked over Hermione Harry slept in a bed opposite of her.

"So? What's the verdict?" Ron asked sitting on the window ledge. Before anyone could answer Harry rolled over in his wand and suddenly a red light shot out of his wand and hit Ron squarely in the chest. The impact of the spell sent him flying out the window and he crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione screamed and rushed to the window, Ron wasn't moving.

That night Ronald Weasly was pronounced dead. He died of a broken neck. He was buried at Hogwarts were the whole school attended his funeral.

After everyone left Hermione stayed by his grave and cried. Eventually she fell asleep. That night it rained hard, through the night Hermione developed pneumonia, the next day, she died.

A/N Keep reading! All will make sense in due time!

Love, Umademescream!


End file.
